Sandbox/Nasaran/I
Ideas for the Nasaran *'Biology:' Nasaran replaced all of their organic bodyparts with synthetic-organic ones, rendering them biologically immortal as their organic bodyparts, now removed, no longer cause the Nasaran to decay physiologically. As their bodies are mechanized to a degree, they are self-repairing, especially with a nanite blood they possess. **'Circulatory system (pumping and channeling blood to and from the body and lungs with heart, blood and blood vessels):' Nasaran blood is synthetic like the rest of their biology. Consisting of billions of tiny nanites made up of a synthetic material produced by the Nasaran exclusively, the blood of the Nasaran is black in color due to the materials the nanites are made of. Because of the nature of their blood, the interior organs of the Nasaran are self-healing, allowing them to survive large flesh wounds which are repaired by the nanites. Nasaran possess two hearts, one of which serves as the primary heart, and the secondary a backup if the first is damaged. It remains in operation up until the point the nanites repair the first heart, afterwhich it shuts down until needed ago. Nasaran can tighten their veins on demands to increase blood pressure in their body where needed. Their blood can carry far more oxygen than a human, which with improved capacity within the nanites which double as hemoglobin, allow a Nasaran to remain underwater for up to an hour. **'Integumentary system (skin, hair, fat, and nails):' Nasaran skin is synthetic-organic, with a strong layer of reinforced microfibers beneath their artifical skin, which serve as a thin layer of bullet-proofing material. While the skin on the top may be damaged or destroyed, the layer beneath can catch or deflect kinetic objects, allowing the skin to heal. In case where massive amounts of damage is caused, the skin may not heal properly, resulting in scaring which is difficult to repair phyically and medically. Nasaran hair is naturally black, though Nasaran are known to color it to their choosing. The hair and nails are made up of silicon-material, which is heat-resistant, and extremely strong, preventing breaking or splitting. Nasaran fat serves as a major insulative material, which regrows when damaged, but never too the point that it causes the Nasaran body to appear obese. Instead, it was designed to remain in an optimal setting, which allows the Nasaran to remain in shape and physically stunning. **'Skeletal system (structural support and protection with bones, cartilage, ligaments and tendons):' The skeletal system of the Nasaran is greatly reinforced with a metallic nanocarbon substance which strengthens the bones of the skeleton, and allows the body to lift heavy objects or survive strong impacts or falls from great heights, which would normally cause a human's bones to shatter and tear the body apart from within. On the cellular level, Nasaran bone cells are honeycomb-shaped, granting them much greater strength even without the nanofiber reinforment, doing so by increasing the density of the bones. The marrow within the bones serve as nanite production centers, producing new nanites after the old ones end their operation cycle within the body and filtered out through the urinary system. The joints of the bones possess small flanges which grant additional bonding surface to the muscles, allowing for greater concentration of strength along the joints. As with the bones, the tendons of the skeleton are reinforced with carbon nanofibers, which are lightweight, and shave off some of the weightiness of a Nasaran body. **'Reproductive system (the sex organs, such as ovaries, fallopian tubes, uterus, vagina, mammary glands, testes, vas deferens, seminal vesicles and prostate):' The Nasaran reproduce in somewhat the same manner as humans, though there is a more synthetic twist to Nasaran reproduction. There are two genders, male and female. Male Nasaran are slightly taller and stronger (due to greater muscle mass), while female Nasaran are slightly weaker, though both are essentially the same mentally, emotionally, physically. The Nasaran phallus is considerably longer than with normal human males, and their testicles much larger, effectively a produce of the Nasaran's greater bulk. They are reinforced with a form of padding, and do not have the same nerves in human males that cause tremendous pain if hit or damaged. Men possess far greater muscle definition than females, and are considerably hairier. Males are typically 1.9 to 3.1 meters in height, and weight between 105 and 150 kilograms. Female Nasaran possess considerable muscle definition, designed to present just enough of it while not appearing overly-muscluar. They are curvy and highly attractive, just as intented, and possess breasts which range between F to G sizes. Unlike in humans, these breasts sizes are not excessive and appear not to big or too small, but simply "well-endowed", once again due to the much larger Nasaran body. They never sag as the Nasaran ages, and do not produce the same amount of back pain a human would experience. Females are generally 1.8 to 2.9 meters in height, and weight between 90 and 135 kilograms. Within both the male and female Nasaran, sexual fluids are much more copous than in humans, with larger amounts of lubrication in women during arousal and precum and sperm in men during ejaculation. Sperm and eggs are synthetic products, with a genetic code programmed into each by the parents, allowing them to decide whether to have a boy or girl at their choosing. Unwanted pregancies do not occur within the Nasaran race, as a woman may choose whether or not to ovulate, while the man may choosing whether to use fertile sperm or "blanks", thus preventing either gender from forcing a pregancy without the others concent. Gestation lasts for ten months, and the birthing process is not painful, as a Nasaran newborn is considerably smaller than a human, allowing for ease of birth, while the mother's pelvic bones and vaginal muscles are not a rigid. Hormones produced during birth give a "pleasing" feeling, easing the pain of the mother. **'Digestive system (digestion and processing food with salivary glands, esophagus, stomach, liver, gallbladder, pancreas, intestines, rectum and anus):' The Nasaran possess extremely powerful and efficent digestive systems, which serve to extract every bit of energy within food ingested so as to power the great energy demands of the Nasaran body. The average Nasaran requires 8,500 to 15,000 calories a day, meaning that the Nasaran must either have a very efficent digestive track, or consume enormous amounts of food so as to meet their energy requirements. Nasaran saliva is very acidic, with one spit of it to the eyes causing tremendous burning and irritation that help the Nasaran during a hand-to-hand fight with an adversary. Waste production in the Nasaran is highly efficent, with all solid foods rendered down into a thick liquid which is further processed within the intestines, leaving a thin liquid which is moved to the large intestines, where it is processed for a final time before being sent to the bladder, which removes the liquid waste. Since the large intestines due not pass waste through the rectum and anus as with no humans, the anus has fallen into the group of sexual organs, with new nerve bundles that designed to alter the usage of the anus as a sex organ. Because of the liver's swift healing rate, Nasaran find it extremely difficult to become intoxicated, resulting in the race developing stronger liquiors that would strip the enamel off the teeth of a human before killing him by way of liver failure. Nasaran cannot choke on food due to a highly acidic track though their esophagus which atomizes the food particles with the aid of the nanites in the body. By the time the food reaches the stomach, the food has been transformed into a thick paste which is mixed with other liquids that help break it to increase nutritional extraction. **'Urinary system (kidneys, ureters, bladder and urethra involved in fluid balance, electrolyte balance and excretion of urine):' **'Respiratory system (the organs used for breathing, the pharynx, larynx, bronchi, lungs and diaphragm):' **'Endocrine system (communication within the body using hormones made by endocrine glands such as the hypothalamus, pituitary gland, pineal body or pineal gland, thyroid, parathyroid and adrenals, i.e., adrenal glands):' **'Lymphatic system (structures involved in the transfer of lymph between tissues and the blood stream; includes the lymph and the nodes and vessels. The lymphatic system includes functions including immune responses and development of antibodies):' **'Muscular system (allows for manipulation of the environment, provides locomotion, maintains posture, and produces heat. Includes only skeletal muscle, not smooth muscle or cardiac muscle):' The muscular system of the Nasaran is far superior to anything found in humans. The synthetic muscle fibers are six times stronger than in humans, while the muscle cells are far denser, granting the average Nasaran ten times the strength of a human male of athletic build. With greater strength and stamina, the Nasaran can expend more energy and push themselves far longer and harder than humans, allowing the Nasaran to accomplish feats of superhuman magnitude. Resilin was incorporated into the muscluar system of the Nasaran to improve immediate and explosive muscular force, allowing them the ability to jump more than 50 feet into the air from a standing position, as well as improving their speed and agility, especially for people their size. A Nasaran can run upwards of 45 to 50 m/ph for several miles before their body forces them to rest. **'Nervous system (collecting, transferring and processing information with brain, spinal cord and peripheral nervous system):'